Parasite Eve: The Moku chapter
by Fujiwara no Mokuren
Summary: A re-run of Parasite Eve II with Player 2. Life expectation of 4th walls isn't high in this story. Not to be taken too seriously.


Il suono meccanico di una leva che alzava un bersaglio di cartone, lo scoppio di una raffica controllata da tre colpi, il bersaglio che tornava giù.

Erano le otto di sera e nel seminterrato di un edificio dove l'FBI aveva alcuni anonimi uffici c'erano poche persone, la maggior parte del personale era già tornato a casa, soltanto qualche ritardatario, maniaco del lavoro o agente sfortunato con dei casi dell'ultimo minuto da sbrogliare. E, comunque, non erano nel seminterrato.

Un'altra raffica di tre colpi, poi un'altra ancora e una terza. Tre bersagli che tornavano giù.

Il livello sotterraneo era accessibile solo dall'esterno e si passava per forza attraverso il parcheggio, dopo una rampa che scendeva a una pendenza accettabile anche per le macchine più radenti al suolo. Dal parcheggio c'erano due possibilità: Un magazzino freddo e losco, e il poligono di tiro.

Qualche altra raffica, a intervalli regolari, poi un lungo e fastidioso squillo che accompagnava l'accendersi di una luce rossa, tutto progettato per essere tanto fastidioso da attirare l'attenzione di chiunque, il che era molto utile per, tipo, attirare l'attenzione.

"Vuoi che metta qualcosa di più semplice?", chiese Pierce dalla cabina di regia di quel poligono dotato di più automatismi di quanto non sarebbe normalmente necessario per permettere a delle persone con delle armi di imparare a sparare.

"Sì, grazie, sono un po' fuori allenamento", rispose l'agente, cambiando il caricatore alla sua arma e recuperandone un'altra dozzina da tenere pronti a portata di mano. Nonostante l'ambiente del poligono fosse decisamente spartano, proiettili e caricatori di ogni calibro e tipo erano tenuti in dozzine di vassoi metallici e ordinati. Una dimostrazione di opulenza, oppure la chiara intenzione di far scoppiare una guerra di qualche tipo.

Pierce mise mano alla strumentazione, in un qualche modo, visto fuori contesto, sembrava il DJ di una radio online fatta per soli nerd: aveva quella capigliatura castana sfatta, gli occhialetti e l'aria persa che solo un ragazzo con scarsa consapevolezza sociale poteva avere senza sentirsi in imbarazzo. Di tutti i livelli di addestramento, la maggior parte dei quali progettati da lui personalmente, scelse quello più elementare in assoluto.

La zona di regia era un passaggio obbligato per passare al poligono, e nel mezzo c'era un deposito di armi, più svariate bacheche con affissi risultati di tornei di tiro, informative sulla sicurezza, piani di evacuazione e delle schede riassuntive sui tipi di NMC più comuni.

In quel momento entrò Aya, scostandosi dal viso una ciocca di capelli biondissimi e sospirando con aria stanca, aveva un'espressione da bambola di porcellana così delicata da poter stendere un uomo, nonostante stesse finendo di allacciarsi dei lacci di cuoio al busto per reggere due fondine, per ora vuote. "Pierce, questa è l'ultima volta che faccio l'inventario del magazzino, adesso ho bisogno di un livello 3 altrimenti scoppio".

Era quasi arrivata alla porta, passando davanti a un Pierce che le aveva detto qualcosa a cui lei non aveva fatto minimamente caso, quando si accorse che c'era qualcosa fuori posto. Per esempio, c'erano degli spari.

Lei guardò prima Pierce, poi il poligono, poi di nuovo Pierce, come a chiedersi perché non le avesse detto niente.

"... Come stavo dicendo", cercò di difendersi lui, "C'è già qualcuno nel poligono adesso".

Aya guardò di nuovo il poligono di tiro attraverso il vetro blindato. Sì, c'era qualcuno, ecco da dove venivano gli spari. Nonostante fosse un posto piuttosto avanzato, il seminterrato era piccolo e c'erano soltanto tre stalli, di cui uno perennemente aperto per consentire l'ingresso nella zona di tiro.

"Chi è?", chiese lei. In effetti, era strano che ci fosse ancora qualcuno lì sotto, il loro ufficio era relativamente sconosciuto e in continua carenza di personale.

"E' un tizio nuovo, un cacciatore", Pierce produsse un fascicolo rilegato da un cassetto a portata di mano, quel genere di carta burocratica che andava negli archivi del personale, solo che questo esemplare non aveva fatto in tempo ad arrivarci, non ancora. "Proviene dal ramo anti-NMC italiano".

"L'Italia ha un ramo anti-NMC?".

"A quanto pare", Pierce sembrava non meno perplesso, "Il suo nome è Mokuren Inaba, è stato un civile fino a qualche mese fa. Ha avuto un'addestramento sommario e poi l'hanno spedito qui".

"Qualcuno si è divertito con il pennarello nero sul suo rapporto".

"Eh, sì, ci sono un sacco di buchi", Pierce sfogliò il fascicolo per mostrare che sì, c'erano parecchie righe nere, "Ho provato a scoprire qualcosa dagli archivi informatici italiani ma ho scoperto che gli italiani a quanto pare non tengono archivi informatici. Ci credi? Non usano i computer!".

Aya tornò a guardare il tizio nuovo mentre sparava al poligono, "Non insegnano neanche a sparare, sembra".

"Sì, ecco, mi chiedevo se non potessi, chessò, fargli vedere come si fa". Pierce non sembrava molto convinto che potesse funzionare, ma era più interessato a tenere Aya lontana dalle frustrazioni.

Lei colse al volo l'opportunità per sfogare la frustrazione di una giornata impiegatizia con la sola, trascurabile clausola di far finta che si trattasse di una lezione di tiro o qualcosa del genere. Ovviamente non aveva intenzione di insegnare a nessuno, e poi come potevano aspettarsi che lo facesse? Era lì da solo tre anni, prima era una semplice poliziotta di New York, non l'agente di una sezione sconosciuta dell'FBI.

Entrò nel poligono e arraffò al volo un caricatore da un vassoio di munizioni, 9x19mm parabellum, 20 colpi, sembrava li conoscesse come le sue tasche.

Arrivò vicino a questo tizio nuovo di cui gli aveva parlato Pierce proprio mentre lui si abbassava sul collo le cuffie, con l'espressione un po' perplessa e forse frustrata di chi non era per niente abituato a sparare.

"Dicono dalla regia che ti serve una mano", commentò Aya, scrutandolo da cima a fondo prima che lui si girasse.

"Eh, credo proprio di sì", guardò con un'espressione strana i caricatori vuoti che aveva lasciato sulle mensole dello stallo, ce n'era almeno uno di troppo considerato il numero di bersagli a cui doveva aver sparato, quindi lo vide mettere la sicura e rimuovere il caricatore mezzo vuoto e il colpo in canna con disinvoltura.

"Le prime volte sembra strano, ma ci farai l'abitudine", continuò Aya, cercando qualcosa di altrettanto banale da dire, tanto per non sembrare scortese nonostante non fosse dell'umore giusto per fare da balia a un novellino, "Hai imparato a individuare la linea di tiro?".

"Sì, ma non mi piace granché quest'arma", disse mentre raccoglieva grossolanamente i caricatori vuoti e li teneva al petto con il braccio, cercando di non farli cadere, "Non sono mai stato un'amante delle pistole a raffica controllata, cioé, di solito ho un certo rispetto per le Beretta, ma la 93R? Insomma, se ho bisogno di una semiautomatica, uso una semiautomatica, ma se ho bisogno di un SMG, mi porto dietro un SMG".

"E' comoda perché è abbastanza potente da fare entrambe le cose", replicò Aya dall'alto della sua esperienza professionale mentre prendeva il suo posto al poligono, "Sopratutto quando puoi tenere una sola arma, piccola, e hai improvvisamente bisogno di più potenza in spazi molto ravvicinati".

"Immagino tu abbia ragione", concesse lui, sistemandosi i lunghi capelli castani prima di risistemarsi le cuffie, "Ma ho iniziato da poco questo lavoro, per ora credo sia più importante che io impari a sparare e basta".

"Comunque", concluse lei mentre si sistemava coi piedi ben saldi e le spalle rilassate, "Se non ti piace quell'arma, puoi sempre decidere di cambiarla, basta che ne parli con Hal. Pierce, livello 2".

"Va bene Aya", rispose Pierce dalla regia. Nel frattempo lei sentì Mokuren dire qualcosa come "Eh, lo farei, ma il giocatore 1 sei tu", ma i bersagli di fronte a lei assorbirono immediatamente tutta la sua attenzione.

Dopo aver ampiamente dimostrato che tra l'accademia di polizia, l'esperienza in servizio, gli anni ai poligoni di tiro e un prequel Aya era una tiratrice ampiamente superiore al novellino, si tolse le cuffie dopo la luce rossa con squillo e iniziò a fare ordine tra i proiettili rimasti e i caricatori vuoti. "Dì un po', qual'era il tuo nome?".

"Mokuren Inaba", rispose togliendosi a sua volta le cuffie, "Spero riusciremo ad andare d'accordo".

"Lo spero anch'io. Pierce". Aspettò un attimo, e non sentendo risposta si girò a guardare la regia, dove Pierce era al telefono. A quel punto tanto valeva continuare la conversazione, "Mokuren Inaba. E' un nome giapponese, non eri italiano?".

"Oh, lo sono", ridacchiò senza mantenere il contatto visivo, "E'... Ecco, è una storia piuttosto lunga. E imbarazzante. Preferirei evitarla se non fosse necessario".

"No, non lo è", in realtà lo era, in un certo senso, ma non le sembrava il momento, "A proposito, avevi detto qualcosa prima che iniziassi a sparare?".

"Niente di importante", scrollò le spalle, "Mi adeguerò alla Beretta 93R se è questa che preferisci usare".

"Guarda che non devi per forza scegliere le mie stesse armi, i cacciatori hanno una certa libertà d'azione".

"Oh, lo so, è che mi è stato detto di fare riferimento a te", concluse la strana affermazione con un sorriso sincero, il che lo rese doppiamente sospetto, "Tu devi essere l'agente Aya Brea, non è vero?".

Non se ne stupì molto, non era certo sconosciuta all'interno del M.I.S.T. ed era facile che qualcuno gli avesse parlato di lei appena arrivato, era la parte "fare riferimento a te" che le faceva suonare qualche campanello di allarme. Scherzi alle reclute? Non ne aveva l'aria, non capiva in cosa potesse essere divertente.

"Allora non sei così novellino", scelse di stare sul cauto, forse era solo stanca, "Quanto sai di questa sezione?".

"Mitochondrian Investigation and Suppression Team. La dice lunga, così come il fatto che ci chiamino cacciatori", sorrise in modo innocente, come prima, il che rese tutto triplicemente sospetto, "Mi hanno detto un sacco di cose su di te, e non so esattamente quante siano vere", la scrutò per un attimo, come con ammirazione, "Questo è il momento in cui dovrei dire "ti facevo più alta", ma in realtà non è vero per niente".

C'erano in effetti, tra i due, pochi centimetri di differenza, ma Aya ebbe poco tempo per riflettere su quanto la conversazione avesse preso una piega assurda perché si sentì la voce di Pierce, "Aya, Moku, ha chiamato Hal, venite qui per favore".

Misero entrambi giù armi, munizioni, caricatori vuoti e cuffie, "Hai già conosciuto Hal, suppongo".

"Sì", rispose Moku, "Sembra il capo ispettore di polizia dei film, ispira un sacco di fiducia".

"Lo odierai dopo il secondo rapporto, te lo assicuro". Detto questo, tornarono da Pierce, che si grattava la testa guardando un blocco note dove gli appunti della recente conversazione dovevano averlo lasciato forse sconvolto o forse perplesso.

"Aya, abbiamo ricevuto una chiamata. C'è un'emergenza all'Akropolis Tower, avvistamento di NMC".

"Siamo sicuri?", Aya si limitò a sospirare stancamente, "La settimana scorsa abbiamo ricevuto la stessa chiamata con la stessa emergenza, e quando sono arrivata sul posto ho fronteggiato un tizio con un costume da gallina che distribuiva volantini".

"Questa volta è una cosa seria", continuò Pierce, "Sono già intervenuti gli SWAT".

Attimi di silenzio. Special Weapons And Tactics. Ok, era una cosa seria.

"Qual'è la situazione?", chiese Aya, cambiando subito atteggiamento.

"Beh, come dicevo, ci sono stati avvistamenti e sono intervenuti gli SWAT, su questo puoi chiedere aggiornamenti agli agenti sul campo. Il tuo compito è individuare ed eliminare la minaccia NMC, ma la priorità va alla messa in sicurezza dei civili".

"Ci sono ancora civili lì dentro?".

"Non abbiamo dati aggiornati, l'edificio è stato evacuato ma potrebbero esserci ancora persone bloccate da qualche parte. Fai molta attenzione".

"Ho capito, vado subito", e passò oltre Pierce, che dovette ripetere la stessa cosa due volte prima che lei si girasse, ma senza aver veramente badato a cosa dicesse.

"Ho detto... Ho meglio, Hal ha detto", ripeté lui per la terza volta, "Che vuole che porti l'agente Inaba con te. E vi vuole lì dieci minuti fa".

Pausa, sguardo fisso e completamente inalterato di Aya che non si incrociava con quello tra l'eccitato e il timido di Mokuren, lasciando Pierce nel mezzo di una situazione in cui non era stato progettato per finire.

"Pierce", Aya sembrava volesse dire qualcosa di cui non era sicura nemmeno lei, poi sospirò, ricordandosi dell'impellente emergenza, "Non importa, l'ha ordinato Hal? Allora va bene. Agente Inaba, passa da Jodie, digli di darti il mio equipaggiamento di ordinanza e aspettami nel garage".

"Subito", e Mokuren corse via con passo leprino. Quando se ne fu andato, ovviamente, Aya tornò a fissare Pierce abbastanza intensamente da poterne perforare il cranio e giocare a friggere i neuroni uno alla volta.

"Aya, ti giuro, non ne so niente, non mi ha spiegato niente, sono ordini di Hal. Lo so che preferisci stare da sola...".

"Sì, preferisco, e preferiscono così anche gli altri. Pierce, c'è un motivo se ho deciso di dare le dimissioni dalla polizia di New York".

"Lo so, lo so, non volevi mettere in pericolo i tuoi colleghi. Però Hal non è uno stupido".

"Puoi ricontattarlo?".

"Lo conosci, si arrabbierà e basta se lo chiami da qui".

Aveva ragione, Hal faceva le cose a modo suo, se lei non avesse rispettato il suo piano, cioé tornare indietro nel tempo e arrivare alla Akropolis Tower prima che lui chiamasse Pierce, non avrebbe mai e poi mai ottenuto niente, tantomeno informazioni.

"Il rapporto dell'agente Inaba dice niente su precedenti incontri con NMC?".

"Forse nelle parti cancellate, non saprei Aya".

"Beh, spero abbia uno spiccato istinto di sopravvivenza".

La Akropolis Tower era nel centro di Los Angeles e raggiungerla in macchina richiese un viaggio attraverso il traffico serale della metropoli, che non era un'esperienza particolarmente buona o rilassante, giusto quello che serviva per affrontare una situazione tesa già in partenza.

Quando iniziarono a vedersi i blocchi stradali della polizia la cosa si fece più semplice, il tesserino di Aya funzionò come una specie di lasciapassare universale attraverso strade rese deserte dalla necessità, se non per le auto con la sigla NYPD sui lati parcheggiate al volo come meglio capitava.

Fu nello stesso modo che Aya fermò la sua macchina. Lì in mezzo alla strada vicino alle barricate, tanto che differenza faceva in una situazione simile?

La scena, già da lontano, non prometteva nulla di buono. Una colonna di fumo saliva dalla strada dove era precipitato un elicottero della polizia, alcuni vigili del fuoco stavano cercando di spegnerlo mentre altri aspettavano che la situazione nell'edificio fosse sicura per poter intervenire anche lì. Non sembrava che andasse fuoco niente dall'esterno, ma non si poteva mai sapere.

Scesero dall'auto, Aya si fermò a guardare il grattacielo e poi l'elicottero precipitato, questa situazione doveva essere molto più di quanto anche lei non fosse abituata a vedere. Lanciò un'occhiata a Mokuren e lo vide un po' barcollante.

"Tutto a posto?", chiese sperando che non stesse cedendo prima dell'azione.

"Sì, sì", rispose lui con un sorriso un po' forzato. "Mi si era addormentata una gamba, adesso è tutto a posto".

Aya iniziò a incamminarsi, e Mokuren fissò la sua schiena per un attimo, cercando di calmare il tremore. Glielo doveva dire o no? Le doveva gentilmente far notare che non era necessario lasciare le gomme sul cemento del garage durante la partenza o era meglio che stesse zitto? Le doveva gentilmente far notare che accelerare a tappeto mentre si curvava di novanta gradi in un incrocio ad angolo retto non era il massimo della stabilità o questo avrebbe offeso i suoi sentimenti? Le doveva accennare al fatto che non era necessario che passasse così vicino a quella fila di taxi da permettergli di contare i peli sulla faccia di ciascuno o sarebbe parsa una pretesa eccessiva?

Cercò di non pensarci più e iniziò a camminare. Dopo un po', riprese abbastanza fiducia e le sue gambe si calmarono abbastanza da permettergli di dimenticare, almeno per ora, la brutta esperienza di viaggio.

Notarono il camioncino nero degli SWAT, vuoto, dovevano essere tutti all'interno. Gli agenti di polizia erano tutti impegnati a pattugliare le zone limitrofe o a tenere i blocchi stradali, erano pochi quelli nei paraggi ma Aya riuscì ad adocchiare quello fermo davanti all'ingresso della Akropolis e andò dritta verso di lui.

"Agente Brea, FBI", si presentò lei con disinvolta professionalità, "Siamo qui per occuparci del caso".

Il poliziotto, di carnagione scura e di corporatura per nulla atletica, scrutò con aria indecifrabile il distintivo del MIST, che era sì maledettamente simile a quello standard dell'FBI, ma anche abbastanza diverso da saltare all'occhio a chi ci fosse abituato. Mokuren arrivò con qualche secondo di ritardo, per nulla abituato né ad estrarlo né a mostrarlo.

"Sì, siamo stati informati. Voi siete gli esperti del MIST? E' tutto vostro".

"Che ne è della squadra SWAT?", chiese Aya rinfoderando il distintivo.

"Abbiamo perso i contatti un quarto d'ora fa, non abbiamo più notizie di loro. Fate molta attenzione", scostò uno dei piedistalli che tenevano tesa quella fascia gialla con su scritto "DO NOT CROSS – POLICE LINE" che si vedeva tanto nei film, "Avete il permesso di entrare".

"Grazie", ed Aya si fece avanti, seguita da Mokuren che ringraziò a sua volta.

Il poliziotto li guardò entrare, poi si tolse il cappello per asciugare il sudore e rimise a posto il piedistallo, come se ci fosse il reale pericolo che qualcuno potesse intrufolarsi. Un altro poliziotto, più giovane, arrivò sul posto.

"Sergente, tutti gli uomini sono al loro posto, siamo in attesa", quindi lanciò un'occhiata verso la hall del grattacielo, dove sicuramente vide i due entrare in un ascensore e salire. "Erano quelli dell'FBI, signore?".

"Sì. Chiama la centrale, avvertili che sono arrivati", si calcò di nuovo il cappello in testa, alzando lo sguardo verso dove, supponeva, stessero andando con quell'ascensore, "Ora non ci resta che aspettare".


End file.
